


To Wake a King

by Thevaen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, Mischievous Dwarves are the best Dwarves, Will have Bilbo being bad at feelings and Thorin being even worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevaen/pseuds/Thevaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a hobbit used to the many comforts of a hobbit hole, adjusting to sleeping in caves and against trees was hard. Bilbo often found himself too cold to fall into a deep slumber, and he'd wake up sorer than he'd gone to bed. But this morning was different. It was warm and comfortable, and with the pleasant scent of worn leather and fur pelts surrounding him it was hard to get up. He wanted to, very much so. The thought that he could be lying over one of his companions was bad enough as it was, but what if he was lying on top of Dwalin? The dwarf would twist his head off. </p><p>But this wasn't Dwalin. No, he wished it was. He was quite sure this was worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Bagginshield edit of my drabble for the ImagineXHobbit blog on tumblr. It's quite short as it is, but what I had was not a nicely flowing story as oneshot, so I decided to split it up.

There were many things Bilbo Baggins did not regret about the journey he agreed to participate in. It was beautiful; sceneries he could not have dreamt of being able to gaze upon, and a once in a life time chance. He felt alive and with a purpose. Many of the dwarfs soon became his friends, even those he at first wished to keep their distance. But the one thing that would always, night after night, make him wish for his own featherbed, in his own hobbit hole with his own fireplace, was the weather.  
  
It had been a long time indeed since Bilbo had had a good night's rest. Nature was harsh and cold and showed no mercy, and for a hobbit used to the many comforts of a hobbit hole this was something he needed some time getting used to. Many nights had been spent tossing and turning, the relentless cold making it near impossible for the burglar to fall into a vast slumber. He'd wake up feeling sorer than he had ever felt, his muscles stiff and protesting against the slightest strain.  
  
But this morning was different.  While his thighs and hips were very much receiving an unwanted massage from the stone floor of the cave they had taken refuge in, his head and torso, did not. Whatever he had draped himself over was solid, but it was warm, something Bilbo never passed up on enjoying. He faintly registered the way his arm was draped around the warmth, yet he didn't quite push through into removing it. His arm was too heavy. He wanted to, very much so. The thought that he could be lying over one of his companions was bad enough as it was, but what if he was lying on top of Dwalin? The dwarf would twist his head off. But it was warm, so warm that he snuggled up closer to it. A pleasant scent overwhelmed him. One of sun dried soil and pine trees, but also worn leather and fur pelts. It was a slightly musky scent, but not at all unpleasant.  
  
"Should we wake them?"  
  
"You know how they are when woken early, especially that one."  
  
"I wonder if he knows? You'd think he would."  
  
"Hmpf, sneaky that one."  
  
His eyes fluttered open and slowly all the companions came into focus. His head shot up and he hastily wiped his mouth, feeling the slightest hint of his cheeks heating up. Amused and with a knowing look stood the brothers and Balin. Bofur with the look of a mother tending to her pup, and Dwalin who, although wearing his trademark scowl, failed to hide the tiniest amused glimmer in his eyes. Now that was a bad sign. The others were stirring, following their companions eyes to see what was going on. All of their gazes changed from tired, to confused, to amused. But was not what made Bilbo's stomach churn and his heart drop. Someone was missing. A certain kingly look of disapproval, followed by the command to get up and moving. His head whirled to the side, but with a heavy arm draped around his middle he was restricted. He didn't need to turn to recognize the Dwarven king however, and his mouth went dry when he realized that yes, he had spent a considerable amount of time sleeping on Thorin Oakenshield's chest. Oh god. His companions started laughing and he turned in panic, trying to shush them.  
  
"Well, well, looks like you'll make a good thief after all."  
  
"To sneak up to Thorin like that." Balin shook his head, but his smile betrayed him from feigning shock.  
  
"No, no no no, guys, please. I did not-"  
  
"Oh it's quite alright Bilbo," Bofur started. "I don't think Thorin will mind."  
  
"At all." Fili added, and Bilbo, who had been shushing and pressing his finger to his lips in hopes of quieting the group, as well as trying to remove Thorin's arm from him, stopped and looked at them in confusion.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
They didn't respond, simply flashed him a smug grin. He opened his mouth to retort, but clamped it shut when next to him Thorin stirred. The mix between a groan and a hum left him, before he opened his eyes.  
  
A long silence followed, every pair of eyes on them, waiting for his reaction. Bilbo expected all sorts of angry looks and degrading remarks. Thorin's scowl deepened and he brought his arm up, and for a split second Bilbo feared he'd grab him by the collar and unleash a tirade. But he simply draped it over his eyes.  
  
"What light is it?" He called out, his voice echoing against the stone walls.   
  
"Just past the break of sun." Balin said, stroking his beard and winking at Bilbo.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?" He spoke, his voice gaining the rough and commanding edge Bilbo knew. "Pack your bags, we have a long day ahead."   
  
The group dispersed, albeit some unwillingly and unable to keep themselves from glancing in his direction. Bilbo saw his chance as well, and made to sneak away. But Thorin had foreseen it, and had grabbed him by the back of his collar with so much force Bilbo tumbled back and gagged. He weakened his grip instantly, but his hand stayed in place, resting firmly on the back of Bilbo's neck and applied a surprisingly gentle pressure to get him to turn to him.  
  
"Did you sleep well Master Baggins?"  
  
He avoided Thorin's gaze, staring nervously at the warm spot on the bedroll he had been sleeping for who knows how long. "No, well I mean yes, but I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Good."   
  
This time he did look at him, taken aback by the soft and gentle tone of his voice, absent from any trace of anger whatsoever. He was even more baffled when Thorin's lips curved upward into a soft smile, one that sent his heart pounding, but only for a second, leaving him to wonder if had been a smile or a grimace.  
  
He was pulled from his thought by a gentle squeeze on his shoulder as Thorin stood, but the hand lingered just a little while longer before Thorin walked away. The warmth on his neck where Thorin's thumb had gently but firmly stroked the skin lingered, resulting in a trail of goose bumps  
  
He followed Thorin with his eyes, even when he left the cave did he remained on folded knees, only broken syllables escaping his lips before he found his voice and turned to Balin.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
But the white bearded dwarf merely chuckled, leaving him to briefly wonder if he had even heard. He was about to repeat himself when the dwarf looked up, the single most knowing look in his eyes, as if he had sensed the flutter in the hobbit's chest. But there was something else; an almost mischievous glimmer in those eyes that showed he knew more than he let on.   
  
"That Laddy, was Thorin's first shot at showing you."  
  
"Showing me what?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to thank all of you kind and amazing souls! It's very motivating and really makes my day seeing all the hits and kudos. I did not expect this much enthusiasm. It's quite a lot more positive response than I'm used to. Praise large fandoms. 
> 
> This chapter is sadly, also very short. I kick myself for it, as I'm used to write 3 or 4k chapters. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it.

_"What just happened?"_  
  
_But the white bearded dwarf merely chuckled, leaving him to briefly wonder if he had even heard. He was about to repeat himself when the dwarf looked up, the single most knowing look in his eyes, as if he had sensed the flutter in the hobbit's chest. But there was something else; an almost mischievous glimmer in those eyes that showed he knew more than he let on._  
  
_"That Laddy, was Thorin's first shot at showing you."_  
  
_"Showing me what?"_

* * *

* * *

  
  
Balin had, of course, not explained Bilbo. He had just shaken his head and flashed him a knowing and sympathetic smile before getting back to packing. In fact no one would elaborate on something they all seemed to know. When Thorin came back inside his expression was neutral, but his frown less deep and his stride less aggressive. But he made no move to pack the bedroll Bilbo was still right next to until the hobbit himself was far away from it.  
  
To say It had left Bilbo distracted would be putting it lightly. He had tripped too many times to count that day; over roots and rocks and his own feet, very unlike a hobbit indeed. He kept awkwardly excusing himself every time he nearly went face down into the ground and the dwarves would sent him looks varying from amusement, to worry, to annoyance coming mostly from Dwalin.   
  
The immense sigh of relief he released when they stopped seemed to amuse them, and when he sat down on  a trunk and went to unpack his belongings Fili and Kili threw themselves next to him.  
  
"So mister Baggins," Kili started.  
  
"Rough day eh?"  
  
"Odd, you seemed so well rested." Both brothers seemed well aware of what was bothering him. Bilbo may be oblivious at times, but not _that_ oblivious.  
  
''If you've come here to mock me then I kindly suggest you bugger off.'' He grunted, rubbing a poorly stubbed toe.  
  
''Oh quite the opposite.'' Fili spoke, twirling the ornament holding the braided moustache together between his fingers. For a moment, it reminded him of a small, Dwarven version of Gandalf. A quite disturbing thought indeed.  
  
''You are not the only one distracted.'' There was a gleam in Kili's eyes, more vibrant than Fili's and even more mischievous.  
  
''What?'' This left Bilbo confused again, but the brothers only grinned, adding more to his annoyance. He opened his mouth and his scowl deepened, giving his face a stern and demanding expression.  
  
''Fili! Kili'' Thorin barked, and the three of them jumped at the sudden interruption, Bilbo nearly falling backward and on the ground. The duo flashed him one more grin before they got up and left him staring after them. But it was when he stared that he figured out who they meant, catching Thorin's lingering eyes just in time.

It didn't remain there, no it didn't. More than once he heard the briefest of laughs whenever Bilbo complained with a sarcasm that made it comely to hear, something the dwarfs had learned to long since appreciate. The first time he had been so baffled he'd fallen silent and simply stared, and Thorin's smile had dropped as if it had never happened. Oh but it had, it was hard to forget a sound like that. The next time he heard the Dwarven King's laugh it stirred something, and he absentmindedly noted the fluttering in his chest pulsing in time with his rapidly beating heart. The sound lifted his spirits in a way no warm meal could, and he found himself walking closer to the man in hopes of catching it. It was after this that he noticed or rather, he thought gruffly, that maybe he _wanted to_ notice, that instead of his usual distance, Thorin walked closer with the company; and more specifically, closer to him. He became aware of him, always there somewhere in the corner of his eyes, and he caught himself searching for the Dwarf whenever he was not.  
  
Once, the man caught him, just barely preventing him from plummeting down into the mud. He held him by the arm until sure he had a steady balance and even then he had seemed reluctant to let go, the warm hand tight and save around his arm. Bilbo had awkwardly thanked him,  and as his eyes locked with Thorin's he was left frozen in place at the those blue eyes struck with the hint of an emotion he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was after that that Balin's words slowly started to make sense and he thought he knew what he might have been hinting at.  
  
Despite this, when they set up camp the following nights he was well aware of the snickers at the deliberate distance he put between him and Thorin. Not that they even remotely tried to hide it.  
His bedroll seemed colder than ever before and sleep came harder than usual. He was unable to shake off the not all unpleasant nerves, and had to do all he could not to pull the blanket over his face to hide the flustered expression every time he thought back to how he had made such a fool of himself. When sleep finally came to him he was ever as restless as before, if not more, and he never felt quite rested when he woke up. It only added more to his clumsiness, and did in no way help his mood.  
  
On top of this, Thorin's behaviour had changed after a few days, and it bothered the Hobbit more than the Sackville Bagginses ever had. A feat he never thought possible. He still never strayed far from the hobbit, yet seemed almost annoyed whenever he had found himself within a certain radius. His scowl would deepen and his replies shorten, but all the while Bilbo was aware of the eyes on the back of his head. More than once did his eyes lock with piercing blue, however briefly, and he soon found himself stealing glances at Thorin more and more often, accompanied with the now familiar flutter in his chest and the pounding of his heart.  He tried tying the elder dwarf's words to Thorin's behavior, but the longer he pondered, the less it made sense. The words spoken days ago had been gentle, affectionate even, and for a few days this had been a continuing pattern. But this change of behavior slung any confirming thoughts he might have had on the matter out the window of his hobbit hole all the way into the god damn mountain. He had always been the one to dwell on things, and this time was no different.  
  
His pondering and almost aggressive pouting (a habit he stubbornly denied to have) did not go unnoticed, and that night when he let himself fall back onto a log with a bit too much frustration, it was Bofur who settled down next to him. He eyed the every cheery dwarf with suspicion, at the same time gently rubbing his tailbone.  
  
''Can I help you?'' He said, not kindly, after the silence stretched on for far longer than he had the patience to endure.  
  
But Bofur didn't seem to notice and he merely shrugged and lit his pipe. ''Figured I'd ask what's bothering our burglar. The lack of wits falls heavy on our souls.''  
  
''Well I'm sorry my pondering is keeping you from your daily dose of sarcasm. Would you like an overdose to compensate?'' The irony of the way he said it didn't go unnoticed by him, but frankly, he just didn't have the energy to be bothered.  
  
''Well what are you pondering about lad? It's still a long time before you face yourself a dragon.''  
  
Bilbo gave him a look that said that he wasn't fooled, because no one else was. They all had seen the way he had been snuggled up to Thorin. But Bofur liked teasing him and while he was usually more than able to enjoy this type of almost riddle like conversation with him, this was not one of those times.  
  
''If you are not here to help then please leave me be.''  
  
Bofur sighed, not impatiently, but with sympathy. ''Look Bilbo, it's not for me, or any of us really, to say what's going on in Thorin's head.'' He said, and Bilbo cursed the quickening of his heartbeat at the mentioning of the Dwarf's name. He glanced up to search for the Dwarven King and found him standing at a safe distance away from the company. ''But,'' Bofur continued, and he pointed his pipe at the hobbit. ''The way I see it, he's bothered by his own behavior just as much as you are.''  
  
''Well then he ought to change it.'' Bilbo grumbled and that's when Bofur laughed.  
  
''Yes. Yes he ought to, but that's where Thorin becomes Thorin. Good at heart, but proud and stubborn to a fault, and always frustrated by his own thinking. Most likely it's not even that he's unwilling, he just doesn't know how.''  
  
It made as much sense as it confused him; two sides to a coin Bilbo too was familiar with.  
  
''So what now? I just-,'' he threw up his hands, frustrated because while he understood that what Bofur was saying was meant to make him understand, it also made him aware that it meant this could very well take a long time. ''You're saying I should just wait until he stops being an royal arse?''  
  
''No master Hobbit, '' There was a gleam in Bofur's eyes, one that in the relatively short time he had spent with the cheerful toymaker, Bilbo had gotten to know as more than just a little mischievous. ''Not quite.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly Thorin. Silly Bilbo.  
> If you notice spelling/grammar errors, or the wrong use of a word, PLEASE tell me so i can fix it. English is not at all my first language and I want to improve where I can. Comments and critique are very welcome and much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made an absolute mess of editing. Apologies if you got 762345320 notifications. Also apologies for the incredibly long wait. Studies have a priority, but even though I wrote a lot in between it took a while before I was satisfied enough with a part to continue. Compensated that with length though. This is also the last chapter. Enjoy!

Right. Okay. He could do this.  
  
Bilbo Baggins. Hobbit. Burglar. Barrel-ride and Bedroll stealer. Soon to be deceased.  
  
''Are you sure?'' Bilbo whispered as he fidgeted awkwardly with his fingers and send another worried look at Bofur. The dwarf nodded and made a pushing motion, urging him to go on and signing Fili and Kili to stand ready. The brothers grinned and elbowed each other behind the back of their oblivious uncle.  
  
He swallowed, reaching into his pocket for the walnut he'd picked up earlier. He was too nervous to make out all the words the brothers started shouting at him. He knew this was a bad idea. Very bad indeed.  
  
''Come on Bilbo! Are all Hobbits as slow?''  
  
''Would you quit it?'' Bilbo answered, hoping he sounded more annoyed than nervous This entire time, the only sign of Thorin Oakenshield getting remotely close to listening had been the slight increase in pace. He did not turn or speak, and thus did not notice Kili holding a stiff finger close at the back of his head and Fili keeping the rest of the companions silent by holding a finger against his lips. His Dwarven companions were usually far from able to stay quiet, but it seemed even they were eager for this- whatever _this_ was, to end. Bilbo swallowed again and retracted his arm before making a throwing motion.  
  
The thing is, Bilbo Baggins had spent many years of his youth practicing his aim and strength. Throwing objects with far greater strength than anyone would expect from a Hobbit came naturally, almost like a second nature, and it was too late that Bilbo realized his hand did not separate plan from reality and he actually released the walnut. In hindsight, he shouldn't even have picked up the walnut. If he was going to pretend to throw something, air would have sufficed. But now, instead of Kili's finger hitting the back of Thorin's head with a forceful tap it was the walnut that hit his stubborn skull with a thud loud enough for Bilbo to hear.  
  
Thorin whirled around, a hand on the back of his head where the walnut had struck and with a look of shock on his face, that in any other situation would have been comical to see. And then he saw Bilbo, his body stance betraying his previous actions. Bilbo froze on the spot, wishing that his supposed skill of sneaking would allow him to merge with the soil beneath his feet and disappear from sight. It was only when Thorin lowered and looked at his hands and his brows knitted together in a frown that his reflexes kicked back in at the possibility that he'd injured the Dwarf.  
  
''Thorin! I am so-'' He broke into a dash, not at all unaware of how ridiculous he must look. He almost collided with the Dwarf when he abruptly halted, sputtering out more apologies. ''I am so, so sorry Thorin. I didn't mean to hit you, truly I didn't! Are you hurt? Let me-''  
  
Thorin, who had been too surprised to respond at first and had simply stared at the Hobbit, raised his hand and cut him off. ''It's quite alright Master Baggins. I have no doubt you aimed for my nephews.'' He spoke gruffly, his eyes narrowing in a glare at the brothers now at a distance they considered to be safe from the Dwarven King. When his gaze returned to Bilbo it was with a hint of confusion, but it was quickly replaced when Bilbo extended his arm to touch his hair.  
  
''Come on, let me look at it.''  
  
His arm was knocked aside with far more force than needed, those blue eyes staring at him with wide eyed shock before masking it with disdain.  
  
''That won't be necessary.'' He spoke the words in what came close to a snarl and Bilbo retracted his arm and clutched it to his chest as if he was burned. His gut churned in guilt and as Thorin barked for them to continue he waited until he was at the far end of the company before willing himself to walk. Bofur fell in line next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
''Well, that backfired spectacularly didn't it.'' Bilbo grimaced.  
  
''It's okay lad. A little walnut won't hurt him. He has a thick skull after all.''  
  
Bilbo's lips didn't curve upward into a smile as it may have had any other time. Instead he stayed silent and unresponsive to Bofur's attempts to cheer him up. He lowered his gaze from the back of Thorin's head to the soft soil beneath his feet, and released a heavy sigh.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

  
Needless to say, his little failure had not improved Thorin's behavior towards him. He should have known better than to follow a Dwarf's advice, Bofur's even more so. Fool of a Took he was. Never trust Dwarves.  
  
''Oh come on Bilbo, so you hit him. Big deal! Uncle has had worse.''  
  
''Once, we got lost in the mountain and mom blamed him. Trust me, he'd take a thousand of those walnuts over the scolding he got from her.''  
  
Bilbo sighed again. He knew Fili and Kili meant well, but with the increase in distance and lack of response on Thorin's part he found it hard to appreciate it. Even now Thorin seemed especially rigid. He and Dwalin were bent over a large map, jabbing the parchment with thick fingers and no doubt discussing about who got them lost. Bilbo suppressed a groan. It was at that moment that Balin sat down next to him with a hearty chuckle escaping his lips and an amused grin plastered on his face. He handed Bilbo a cup, as far as the small wooden pint would suffice as such and from it came steaming tea and Bilbo showed him a grateful smile. He and Dori were the only ones getting close to being able to make a decent tasting tea.  
  
''So Lad,'' He spoke in between a satisfied groan as he rolled his head to release some tension from his muscles. ''Not the best of plans eh?''  
  
Bilbo didn't even bother asking how much and how long ago he'd figured it out. The Dwarf saw far more than he let on. ''I don't know what I was thinking. If the Shire found out I'd be sent into exile and would go into the books as the most un-proper and foolish Hobbit that ever lived.''  
  
Balin shook his head with a smile. ''Foolish, aye, maybe. For trusting those.'' He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the trio of Dwarves he'd been stupid enough to believe.  
  
''Hey!''

''But,''  He ignored the offended complaints, and Balin's eyes got a mischievous glimmer in them and a matching grin, something Bilbo had not thought he'd ever see quite so often on the elder dwarf's face. ''You were right on taking action.''  
  
''Excuse me?''  
  
Balin let out a sigh. ''I will never hesitate to call Thorin my king. He will be a righteous ruler one day and he has many skills, but social skill is not one of them.''  
  
''Really? Huh, who would have known.'' Bilbo scoffed and blew puffy breaths at his tea.

Balin smiled again. ''Laddie, If you want this...problem...solved, it's really quite simple.''  
  
Bilbo perked up, eyeing the dwarf with sudden interest. It was almost cruel to have the hobbit endure such silence, yet Balin stayed quiet.  
  
''...Well?'' Bilbo waved his hand in a circle, urging the dwarf to speak.  
  
''Just be there.''  
  
His eyebrows knitted together in a frown. ''Be there? What do you mean be there- I'm already on this journey, and Thorin is hardly the one to share his feelings, let alone with me.''  
  
''Aye that much is true, but you're trying to achieve something that can get as close to that as is possible for Thorin. So lad, be there. Be everywhere he looks. Don't stray too far, but don't overdo it and venture to close either, lest you scare him off. Thorin has the tendency to try and avoid that which he doesn't know how to handle. Quite the spoiled child he is really, but, if you don't allow him to do that he has no choice but to face his heart.''  
  
''You make it sound far bigger than it is Balin.''  
  
''Am I? Or do you just underestimate how smitten he is?''  
  
Bilbo chocked, having taken that specific moment to take a much needed gulp from the hot liquid. He sputtered and coughed and Balin slapped him on the back far harder than necessary. When he finally regained his breath half the company had their eyes on him in curiosity. He blushed and waved his hand in dismissal, mumbling apologies under his breath before turning to Balin again.  
  
''I-, really, Thorin's- I,'' he closed his mouth, unable to find the correct words. Balin placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.  
  
''Take it from someone who's known Thorin the longest. Unless you force him to confront himself, nothing will happen.''  
  
Bilbo mused over it for a few more moments before he gave in with a sigh. ''I suppose that's the best option then.''  
  
''Splendid. I'll make sure the others know as well.''  
  
''Wha, wait Balin!''  
  
But the dwarf was up and about far quicker than one would judge him to be by his white hair, and Bilbo was left staring after him; something he begrudgingly wondered if it was a Dwarven thing.  
  
Yet, he took the old dwarf's words to heart. Despite that it made him nervous and clumsy he made sure to follow Thorin close behind the next day; and the day after that. At first he'd been about it carefully, until Balin had signed him to get closer, before pushing him ( Gently for a dwarf he was certain, but not quite for a hobbit) and nearly making him collide with the Dwarf King's back _again_. Thorin didn't notice though, nor did he seem for the rest of the day; so Bilbo felt more confident with this knowledge, and carefully pried around for the borders between discreet and obnoxious.  
  
The next day Thorin did notice. Bilbo noted the stiffening shoulders when he got within a now to him familiar radius; several times he caught the man clenching his fists by his sides and halting in the middle of a sentence when his eyes caught sight of the burglar. But he would swallow his nerves and remain in it nevertheless, even forcing himself to talk; be it with Thorin or any other dwarf. As long as he made his presence known it didn't quite matter to who. The Dwarves went along with it quite well really, especially Fili and Kili seemed eager to give their uncle a hard time. For a while this seemed a relatively easy plan, even if it would be a while before its fruits could be picked. But the thing was, Dwarves were a cheery bunch, but awfully meddling; they were about as different from a hobbit as they were from elves.  As such, Bilbo had underestimated just how eager the company was to help.  
  
  
It was after several days, that Dwalin grabbed him by the collar and pulled him roughly to the side, almost chocking him in the process.  
  
''Take a leak with me.''  
  
''A-ah, sorry? No, Dwalin, I'd rather not-''  
  
''Shut it.'' He looked no less angry than he did at any other moment, but he did have even less patience. Not until they were far enough to talk without prying eyes did they stop and he turned to Bilbo with his arms crossed and his trademark scowl on his face.  
  
''How long are you going to take?''  
  
''E-Excuse me?''  
  
Dwalin scoffed and rolled his eyes with a ferocity only he possessed. ''It's a hassle to watch this go on. Distracting. Annoying. Neither of you 'ave been able to hold a proper conversation, let alone fight.'' His voice had ended in a sneer.  
  
''I am hardly a warrior Dwalin, I think-''  
  
''Oh for Mahal's sake.'' The dwarf threw his hands up in the air. He gave up, sooner than he would have liked, for he was starting to attract the attention of the group. ''Fine, let the Dwarves do all the work. But you, burglar,'' He breezed, pointing a stiff finger at him. ''Owe us.'' He finished before briskly catching up with the group. For a few moments, Bilbo stood there. His gut churned and he couldn't help but feel that Dwalin stepping in could _not_ be a good thing. No, not at all. In fact he was so nervous he was quite too occupied with his thoughts to pay any mind to Thorin and it wasn't until he nearly bumped into the Dwarf King himself that he realized they'd stopped to set up camp for the night. He muttered out an apology and took a quick step back, but Thorin merely bowed his head in a small nod. He supposed it was better than having a look of disdain sent his way, so he sighed in relief and set to helping the others.  
  
Every time camp was made they would sit close to the fire; in an obvious circle one would stand out if they were to sit away from it. Hobbits didn't like to stand out, Bilbo, despite him being on an adventure as such, was no less different. It was cold, the wind harsh and sharp and chilling to the bone. He was determined to find a place within the circle and close to the comforting warmth of the flames reaching high into the sky, but, as it turned out, there would always be only one remaining spot. He didn't miss the way Thorin almost snapped the branch he was holding to poke the fire with a single hand or the way his eyes had darted to his when he had approached. He didn't miss the way that he gruffly handed Bilbo a stick of his own to poke a greasy sausage on, with the distance and disdain the hobbit had seen many days prior. But he also didn't miss the way  that slowly, after many a minute spent in silence, his shoulders slumped down and his knees would spread apart to almost brush his; and may Gandalf set him on fire if he didn't just hear one of the Dwarfs _giggle._ He whirled his head, giving his best glare he got.  
  
''...gins?''  
  
''Huh, what?'' He spun back around, nearly hitting Thorin in the head with his sausage. The Dwarf reeled back a bit, blinking a few times before the corner of his lips tugged upward and the only thing slightly hiding his smile was his beard.  
  
''I was saying your food was about to burn.''  
  
''O-Oh. Right. Thank you.''  
  
He pulled his stick to him and plucked the greasy food from it, taking careful bites while stealing glances at Thorin. While his scowl was present as ever, there was something, the tiniest hint of perhaps a smile of content. He adverted his eyes to glance at Balin, almost as if to confirm his observations. He received a nod and that was all he needed to let his own shoulders slump down as well. So he slipped into a comfortable chatter with the company, sharing jokes and laughter, even a slap on the Hobbit's back from Thorin's part,  and planning their days ahead, going over their duties; who'd cook and the order of which everyone would be in to watch. Even as he felt himself relax more by the minute, he was not entirely unaware of Thorin next to him. Nor was he unaware of their knees just barely brushing, this time for sure, or the glances Thorin kept sending his way from the corner of his eyes. And he wondered that if he did, then surely the others did as well. Which really left Thorin himself being the only one who may not be aware. He muffled a snort of laughter. If things went on as easy as this like this then he owed Balin a drink.  
  
 Ah, but Dwarves never made it easy did they?  
  
_They just had to fucking meddle._ Bilbo thought grudgingly as he stared at the grinning faces of the Dwarves.  
  
They had found a cave for the night. The irony didn't go unnoticed by him. While it was deep it was also small, and it made for very awkward shuffling past each other to find a suitable spot for everyone to unroll their bedroll and pull out their fur covers, and suddenly he understood why the company had been so clear that this was  _the_ cave to retreat to for the night, and why they'd acted far more tired than they were.  
  
He was almost at the far end of the cave, right behind Bofur and Thorin. He realized too late what predicament he was in, too late indeed; when Bofur turned around and sent him a wink before speaking up.  
  
''Oh I'd better take a quick piss. Wouldn't want to trip because I needed to get out.'' He dumped his bag right behind him, right next to Bilbo. And obvious statement: He'd be sleeping there and Bilbo had, after he looked at the almost too neat a row of Dwarves already settled, no other choice but to either sleep outside or next to Thorin.  
  
It seemed Thorin was as much aware as him, and that this was a deliberately procrastinated emptying of a bladder, because he whirled around the moment Bofur had opened his mouth and both Dwarf and Hobbit were merely able to exclaim a few broken syllables and extend a hand before Bofur was gone. They were both left standing there, quite close to each other in the cramped space, and Bilbo was all too aware of his beating heart. He sent the man a nervous glance and for once they shared a look of understanding and mutual anxiety, something they might have had more often if things hadn't turned so complicated. Thorin muttered something under his breath in the language Bilbo didn't understand, yet, oddly enough, felt he could relate to very much.  
  
''Right.'' He spoke, nervously rubbing his fingers together on either side of him and avoiding Thorin's searching eyes. ''I'll just...'' He didn't finish his sentence, simply unrolled his bedroll first so he wouldn't be the one who had to awkwardly search for  away to create a desired distance between them. For a moment Thorin simply remained rooted in place, but then he too unrolled and unpacked. It was clear however that, despite what Bilbo had expected, he didn't try to become one with the sharp and rough stone in order to be as far away from the Hobbit as he could. The Dwarf didn't utter a word when their eyes briefly met; instead he cleared his throat and stepped past him.  
  
''I'll take first watch.'' He spoke loud enough for the company to hear.  
  
''I thought I was first?'' Bofur spoke as he stepped in the cave, brows furred in confusion and his hands still on his crotch to adjust his trousers.  
  
''And now I am,'' Thorin grumbled. ''I'll wake you next.''  
  
Bofur shrugged. ''Fine with me.'' He pressed his back against the wall to let Thorin pass before glancing at Bilbo with a gleam not at all without amusement and mischief, but also with question. The Hobbit smiled back, however weakly, before searching for Balin. When their eyes met Balin's lips curved upward into a soft and gentle smile. It was getting where they wanted it to, it said. Bilbo lowered his head in a small and gentle bow, something he'd picked up from the Dwarves to be a sign of gratitude and appreciation.  
  
He was also grateful that despite the almost palpable curiosity that hung in the air, the Dwarves didn't try and stay up for their King to return to see what would happen next. The days were long and tiring and any hour of sleep one would be able to get was prioritized above the affairs between a Dwarf and a Hobbit, however odd it may be.  
  
He tried to find sleep himself too. He really did. He cared not for a repeat and he was far from eager to experience the awkward tension that would surely be there once Thorin lay not two feet away from him. But no matter how tired he was, no matter how long he stared at the cave walls or the inside of his eyelids, sleep would not come. He felt his heart skip a beat when the familiar shuffle of Thorin's boots and the soft muttering of Khuzdul curses under his breath reached his ears. Twice he heard the man almost trip over his companions. He stopped at the end of Bilbo's feet. The hobbit's stomach fluttered in nerves and he felt his heart beat loudly against his chest. He refused to open his eyes to see, to confirm, that the Dwarf was staring at him. Just as he was about to stir did the Dwarf's low voice break the silence in a soft hush.  
  
''Bofur.''  
  
Bilbo almost released a heavy sigh of relief when the Dwarf next to him stirred with a soft groan of protest. He remained still, lest he betray himself. The merry Dwarf stood and left, but even still it was a few moments before he heard Thorin shuffle further into the cave. The fur pelt ruffled softly as he moved to cover himself under its warmth, followed by a soft sigh.  
  
Bilbo was sure that after that he would be able to sleep. He felt his muscles relax and his limbs grow heavy.  _Ridiculous._ He thought. _All because of the presence of a Dwarf. You are a shame of a Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins._ He almost huffed in irritation before realizing the mistake of it.  
   
But he was wrong. Sleep didn't come, even now. He slumbered, yes, but never quite drifted off into sleep. He would jolt awake from the tiniest of disturbances, be it a sudden loud snort from Bombur or a particularly heavy drop of water that fell onto stone. Thorin was equally restless beside him, murmuring soft words under his breath.  He felt eager to speak, ask if he was okay. In the end he didn't, fearing the reaction he would get would not be one he wished for. So he let out a soft sigh, pulled his cover up to his chin. But it did nothing to wear of the cold and he let out a strangled groan of protest as a shiver ripped through him.  
  
Thorin's breath hitched when the sound reached his ears and Bilbo froze, before gently stirring and acting as if he'd just woken from the cold. When he opened his eyes they met Thorin's; ever as blue and ever as piercing. For a few moments he was unable to respond to the way Thorin's eyes seemed to search for something, shifting from Bilbo's eyes to his chattering teeth and disheveled hair. When he was finally able to break contact he cleared his throat as quietly as he could manage as to not wake anyone.  
  
''You should get some sleep. I do believe we have some lost distance to make up for tomorrow.''  
  
He winced and cursed himself. Pointing Thorin to the fact that they had gotten lost was not the best way to strike up a conversation.  
  
''To...d...ld''  
  
''What?'' Bilbo turned around to face him again, tilting his head slightly to the side.  
  
''It's too damn cold.'' Thorin repeated, his voice strained.  
  
The Hobbit nodded in agreement. He wanted to continue the conversation, no matter how silly. ''Very fortunate we're in a cave. Wouldn't want to be chilled by the wind right now as well.''  
  
He winced again. _Really Bilbo? The weather? Marvelous Hobbit you are, just absolutely marvelous._

Thorin stared at him, again with those searching eyes. Blue eyes that seemed to go right through him that despite their usual coldness in them caused a warm flutter in his chest. It seemed a long time before he finally broke away to lie down and stare at the stone ceiling above him. Bilbo took this as a sign that the conversation was now over and with a heavy sigh he lowered himself on his back again as well.  
  
''I apologize for the Company's behavior.''  
  
''Excuse me?'' Bilbo turned his head, his brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
''They mean well, I assure you. Although I'm not quite sure what they told you it would accomplish.''  
  
''Thorin, what are you talking about?''  
  
Thorin turned to look at him, brows furrowed in what should be annoyance, but didn't match the look in his eyes; The look of amusement and curiosity, and perhaps with some sort of anxiety.  
  
''The company seems to have you convinced of keeping us near. Perhaps they fear our...incident, will get in the way of the quest.''  
  
Oh. Oh no. Bilbo felt a mix of emotions rise. Embarrassment, relief, desperation, frustration and the flutter in his chest as he was overwhelmed by the memory of the comfort of waking up so close to the Dwarven King.  
  
''No matter how good the heart behind it, forcing their ideas on you is wrong and can give people the wrong idea.''  
  
''What ideas ar- Oh.''  
  
It clicked then, what Thorin meant, and Bilbo felt like laughing and weeping because this Dwarf, this idiot, thought he couldn't think for himself and was just blindly following ideas given to him by toymakers and pubertal brothers.

''Thorin,'' he started, trying to keep his tone indifferent and his laughter hidden in the depth of his chest. ''What does it seem like to you that they were doing?''  
  
Thorin's brows furrowed together in a scowl. ''A poor attempt at mending an unbroken friendship.'' He glanced at Bilbo from under his brows as if to seek confirmation, or perhaps a protest, but it was gone before Bilbo could be sure and he continued his musings. ''I will tell them to leave you be. ''

''No need.'' Bilbo stated, determination evident in his tone.  
  
Thorin looked surprised then. ''Master Baggins, Dwarves are stubborn-''  
  
''I have noticed''  
  
''-And, '' he continued as if uninterrupted. ''I fear they may not listen to your way of... inquiring. ''  
  
''Oh you're absolutely right. I'm far too gentle. I am a Hobbit after all.''  
  
Thorin carefully bowed his head in agreement, as if afraid of offending the Hobbit if he agreed too wholeheartedly. But he completely missed the tone to Bilbo's voice or the way he was trying to remain serious, and his own eyes looked everywhere except at Bilbo's.  
  
''I fear that unless I tell them, they will keep giving you ideas-''  
  
''I would hope so. I asked them.''  
  
''I- what?''  
  
This time Thorin did look at him, more surprised than Bilbo had ever thought he'd seen the Dwarf. His brows remained raised  for a few seconds before furrowing together in confusion as he tried to process the words spoken.  
  
''May I ask why?''  
  
Bilbo raised his eyebrows. ''Because Thorin,'' and he felt annoyance bubble up from his chest that made his whisper turn almost into a hiss. ''You've been a royal arse and I didn't know how to get through that thick skull of yours. Given, the walnut plan completely backfired and in hindsight I should have known better. But Balin was right when he said I needed to make sure I was near.''  
  
There were several emotions that crossed Thorin's face; offense, surprise, a hint of embarrassment that he hid well, apart from the slight coloring of his ears.  
  
''You know, at first I didn't believe Balin.''  
  
He was bluffing of course. Bilbo still didn't quite believe the white bearded Dwarf, but before he did something stupid and it turned out to be a giant misunderstanding he had to know for sure; and the way Thorin's eyes shot up to meet his in what could only be described as shock and panic, well, it confirmed his hopes.  
  
''What did he say?'' Thorin bit the words through his teeth, trying to sound calm but failing miserably.  
  
''I believe the word ''smitten'' was used.''  
  
It was cruel, almost, the way Bilbo found himself to be enjoying the sight of Thorin suppressing a groan and being flustered and too shocked to know how to respond. The Dwarves ideas of humor were starting to rub off on him.  
  
''You know,'' He started, softer and gentler than the words spoken before. ''I rather liked the first few days.'' He didn't need to explain which days he meant, he knew. '' Had you not flipped the switch I might have figured it out soon enough to respond the same.''

There were many thing Thorin seemed to want to say at that moment. Perhaps an apology, or an explanation, maybe even voice his surprise at the confirmation that yes, Bilbo felt the same. But he was unable to find the words, seemingly searching for them on the ground between them before finally parting his lips to speak.

''Dwarves are not subtle by nature, Master Baggins.''  
  
''Really now, hadn't noticed.'' Bilbo rolled his eyes.  
  
Thorin's only sign of recognition at the words was a quick glance. A silence followed, awkward but not to the point of pretending none of the words were ever spoken. Bilbo could almost hear Thorin grit his teeth as the Dwarf thought on what to say or do next and though he wanted to speak, he didn't because Balin and Bofur were right: Thorin's mind was conflicting like fire and ice and he himself needed to sort out which to choose. However, that didn't mean he had to do all he could to suppress the massive sigh of relief that threatened to escape his lips when Thorin turned to him again. He didn't look Bilbo in the eyes, merely stammered out a few words too soft for the Hobbit to hear. But he didn't need to, as Thorin raised his fur cover in a silent inquiry. Bilbo felt a sudden lump in his throat and he swallowed hard. But Thorin's hand remained in the air and before either would change his mind Bilbo crawled over and crawled under the fur.  
  
It was awkward, the way Thorin's arm lowered to drape over him, careful as if too bold a move would scare him off. It reminded Bilbo of the gentleness he'd shown almost a fortnight past. It eased his nerves slightly, but still he suspected the dwarf was able to hear his heart beating loudly against his chest.  
  
He had planned to carefully snuggle up to the Dwarf, to enjoy his warmth and fall into a comfortable embrace in which he would sleep. But he didn't. Instead, he made the mistake to look up for the approval of it all. Their eyes met and instantly his fluttering increased tenfold at the close proximity between them. The air around them shifted, from tentative and nervous to calm at the knowledge of unspoken words. And, with the long dark strands of hair tickling his face, and the warm breath ghosting over his lips, with Thorin's scent overwhelming him more than it had ever had, he leaned in.  
  
Thorin's lips were chapped, but not rough to the touch he found, as he gently brushed his lips against Thorin's and let out a soft hum of content. It sparked a reaction, as Thorin pressed back against him, much harder and with want and impatience. The hand on his waist fisted his tunic in an attempt to grab him and pull him closer, but either of them was too lost in the warmth of the other's lips against their own to care. His scruff tickled and scraped his skin, not unpleasantly and if anything, made him want to kiss him more.  
  
Thorin's lips moved against his again, and this Time Bilbo returned it with vigor. His hands trembled as they moved up, grabbing at the collar of his under tunic but finding hair instead. He tugged at it and Thorin growled something, fierce and low and again in that cursed tongue he didn't know. The Dwarf's voice shook him to the core, the vibrations he felt under his hands and the primal edge to the sound sent his head swimming and shiver down his spine, and he didn't need words to understand the thought behind. Thorin pressed against him and grabbed his waist and arms, the side of his neck, his hair, _anything_ to get the Hobbit closer still. He breathed in through his nose, a sharp intake that once again overwhelmed him with the scent of soil and leather and fire. He let out a soft whimper, barely audible in between the shaky breaths that mingled in between their kisses.  
  
The sound of a Dwarf choking and spluttering stopped them, rooted them in place after they whirled their head around to the source.  
  
Dwalin, coughing and wheezing, squeezing his water skin so tight Bilbo feared he might never be able to unclench his fist again, stared at them more wide eyed the Hobbit had ever seen them. Judging from the water skin and the still evident sleep in the bald Dwarf's eyes he had woken, and with a throat dryer than sand reached for the liquid before he'd looked in the direction of a sound of soft gasps and rustling. The Dwarf recovered, wiping the shocked look from his face and settling for one of mock annoyance.  
  
''Bloody Hel.''  
  
''Dwalin you okay? I heard yer sputterin-'' Bofur stepped inside, soaked to the bone from the rain, and froze, much the same look of shock on his face. But his quickly returned to a grin, and he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
''Well. That didn't take long didn't it?''  
  
Bilbo was still unable to move, the only sign that he was still alive being the obvious blush creeping on his face and coloring his ears. Thorin was no less responsive, although his brows had furrowed together and his eyes had narrowed in a dangerous glare. He let out an almost primal growl when Bofur kicked Kili's foot to wake the young dwarf.  
  
''Bofur...'' He warned, but it was too late. As it turned out, the Dwarven brothers were not nearly as asleep as they'd pretended to be. They sat up almost simultaneously, their lips curved upward into smug grins. Bilbo let out a groan of embarrassment and let the arm he was resting on give away, collapsing on his back and draping a hand over his face. The complotting Dwarves laughed, a hearty and bubbly laugh that rose from the depths of their chest and echoed loudly against the stone walls.  
  
''To sleep, all of you.'' Thorin barked, the shadows hiding the flushed color on his cheeks from their eyes.  
  
Bilbo buried his face in the layers of clothing and fur draped over the man's chest. ''Are they ever going to let me hear the end of it?'' He asked, his voice muffled from the fur lining of Thorin's coat.  
  
He let out another groan at the silence that followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out any spelling or grammar errors and I will fix them. Comments, kudos and critiques are all greatly appreciated!


End file.
